


Four Example

by deandelion



Series: Gyu and Hao and feelings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a hint of wonhui, and jicheol, and jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: As the saying goes, you should love your partner the way he is before you guys dated.Minghao lists down the top four example he hates about Mingyu but loves it at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff in 2:40 AM. This was supposed to be originally a JiCheol fic but it's been so long since I wrote something about my parents. Enjoy :)))

Minghao is the number one person who hates Mingyu's guts but also loves it at the same time. He is not dating Mingyu for nothing and as the saying goes, you have to completely love everything about your partner.

Example, Minghao finds it vomiting worthy when Mingyu shows him aegyo when he needs something. Of course, being a lovely boyfriend he is. He would always give in (not because at the end of the day Mingyu actually looks cute) because Joshua always tell him he needs to.

Second example is when Mingyu shows his lame ass self every time the male tells a new year joke. Not just any new year joke but the overused one. When the clock hits midnight every new year, Mingyu goes at Minghao's room and say ”I haven't seen you since last year babe.” Minghao swears that he went deaf when he heard that. But he remembers the warning of Seungcheol that to live in a kinda perfect relationship is to just brush off unnecessary things that would affect their status.

Third example, Minghao can clearly remember whenever Mingyu tries to act clingy with all the other members when Minghao rejects him. Once, Mingyu went and hug the life out of Wonwoo (which made Jun very angry by the way). Even kissing Jeonghan's cheeks simultaneously (also made Joshua mad that he banned Mingyu to go near Jeonghan for the next two weeks). Minghao is not the jealous type and also not the clingiest member out of all them. With Seungcheol's another advice (and warning because Mingyu nearly kissed Jihoon in the lips which caused chaos in the dorm) he decided to change for the better for their relationship and the rest of their members who are dating.

”Minghaoooo.”

”What do you fucking need,” Minghao asks as he concentrates in playing overwatch.

”You're not gonna look at me?” Sensing that Mingyu is now sulking, Minghao stops his game and looks at his boyfriend.

”Let me rephrase what I said. Babe, what do you want?”

Grinning at him, Mingyu's eyes sparkle that made Minghao (not making his heart beat faster) feel nervous.

”Can you hold my hand?”

Here it comes.

“So we could walk together in the road of forever.”

Guess you all know what's the fourth example. The unnecessary pick up lines that Minghao is so done hearing. After the new year jokes, Mingyu's pick up lines need to leave. At first, Minghao obviously likes it because he thinks they are all cute and unique until he sees Mingyu's google history which is full of pick up lines suggestion (even in Chinese). As he hears Seungcheol doing the same with Jihoon frequently, he just decided to accept that his boyfriend would be like this forever.

Minghao gives his hand to Mingyu who is waiting for his response. 

”I will always hold your hand forever.”

“I thought you don't like it when I unexpectedly tells you random and overused pick up lines.”

Minghao just smiles at Mingyu.


End file.
